ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
P.K.E. Meter/Animated
The P.K.E. Meter functioned just like in the movie, and was used all the time to track down ghosts, demons, and supernatural events. One bad side effect to it was it could explode if exposed to a very big supernatural event. In "Ghosts R Us" the P.K.E. Meter can tell how intelligent a ghost is. A specialty calibrated meter is kept on hand to keep a census on the ghosts in the Containment Unit. History The Real Ghostbusters Over the years, the P.K.E. Meter was adjusted to do more than detect the paranormal. While on the hunt for the Boogieman, Ray suggested they adjust the P.K.E. Meter to detect potential vibrations given off by the entity's portals. Ray Stantz (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"The Boogieman Cometh" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 10:12-10:15). Time Life Entertainment. When they were in Hollywood, the Ghostbusters lost their Proton Packs. Egon Spengler adjusted the P.K.E. Meter and a spare to pick up the particle beam energy of the Proton Packs. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters-"Take Two" (1986) (DVD). (DVD ts. 13:00). Time Life Entertainment. Forced to venture into the New Jersey Parallelogram, the Meter's polarity was reversed so it could be set to detect reality and find the MS Applegon crew. "Venkman's Ghost Repellers" While searching for Janine Melnitz, who was kidnapped by henchmen of the Crimelord, Egon adjusted the Meter to pick up her specific bio-rhythm. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ghost Busted" (1986) (DVD ts. 13:27-13:29). Time Life Entertainment. In one instance, the P.K.E. Meter could adjusted while the Ghostbusters were in the Netherworld. Egon set it to high gain in order to detect the Shears of Fate. Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Hanging By a Thread" (1986) (DVD ts. 15:07-15:09). Time Life Entertainment. Extreme Ghostbusters Due to the ghosts in New York getting stronger, the P.K.E. Meters had to be redesigned to be stronger like the rest of the equipment. The design was somewhat altered for the newer version. Rather than having an antenna on top that put two side wings, the top has two smaller antennas that had a focused electric wave flowing between them. Ghostbusters: The Video Game The Real Ghostbusters' version of the P.K.E. Meter can be found on a desk in the Firehouse basement near the door to the sub-basement, next to several Extreme Ghostbusters traps. Toys *P.K.E. Meter came with the Proton Pack in Weapon Action Figure Toys 2 References Gallery Pkemeter002.png|Retracted PKEMeterAnimated02.png|The P.K.E. Meter in the episode Ghosts R Us PKEMeterAnimated03.png|Reading of Slug, Snarg, and Zunk PKEMeterAnimated04.png|Reading of Slug, Snarg, and Zunk PKEMeterAnimated05.png|Reading of Zunk PKEMeterAnimated06.png|The P.K.E. Meter breaks while reading the Toy Ghost PKEMeterAnimated07.jpg|Egon studies live readings from biproducts of dreams and nightmares in "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" Pkemeter.png|Briefly detects Sleeping ghost in "Take Two" Pkemeter003.png|Adjusting dial Pkemeteranimated.png|We have activity KeyFobAnimated01.png|The P.K.E. Meter being hung by the Key Fob Pkemeter004.png|Side view of P.K.E. Meter PKEMeterAnimated01.png|Topside view of P.K.E. Meter PKEMeterRGB05.jpg|P.K.E. Meter's pick up paranormal activity on Extreme Ghostbusters PKEMeterRGB06.jpg|Egon uses Meter on Extreme Ghostbusters Pkemeterextreme.png|The P.K.E. Meter as seen on Extreme Ghostbusters Pkemeterextreme02.jpg|No activity Pkemeterextreme03.jpg|In Extreme Ghostbusters title sequence Pkemeterextreme04.jpg|In Extreme Ghostbusters title sequence, of body Pkemeterextreme05.jpg|In Extreme Ghostbusters title sequence, of antennae RGBPKE_meter.jpeg|RGB P.K.E. Meter seen In Ghostbusters: The Video Game Category:Equipment Category:RGB Equipment Category:EGB Equipment